<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flexibility (noun) by brandyllyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090222">Flexibility (noun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyllyn/pseuds/brandyllyn'>brandyllyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goofballs in Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyllyn/pseuds/brandyllyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Poe’s dreams of sex in an X-Wing come true.</p><p>Alternatively: The things we do for those we love. Even if it means pulling a muscle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goofballs in Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flexibility (noun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"This is the worst idea you have ever had."</p><p class="p1">The metal of the X-Wing was cold against your back, Poe’s body in front of you warm against the cool night air. He had one hand on your hip, the other playing with the edge of the skirt you had put on for the occasion. His face nuzzled into your neck and you felt more than heard him laugh.</p><p class="p1">"Well that’s not even close to true."</p><p class="p1">You snorted, wrapping your fingers in his curls and pulling his mouth back to yours. "Ok then Flyboy, let’s get this going before I change my mind."</p><p class="p1">The grin he gave you was boyish and wide, grabbing your hand and pulling you over to the ladder. He took the steps quickly, glancing back at you a couple of times before he lifted the edge of the transparisteel and slid into the cockpit in one smooth movement. You paused, staring at him and then at the cockpit controls.</p><p class="p1">"Are you sure that it won’t…?"</p><p class="p1">Poe nodded, holding his hand out. "Half the engine is scattered across the hangar. Even if it was powered up it’s not going anywhere."</p><p class="p1">You took his hand and let him draw you towards him, saw him press his lips to your knuckles. You eyeballed the cockpit dubiously. "Poe, there is no way-"</p><p class="p1">"Yes there is," he cut you off, flattening himself against the nearly vertical seat. He gestured between his thighs, "Right here."</p><p class="p1">It was maybe eighteen inches of space between his chest and the flight controls. <em>Maybe</em>. But that wasn’t even the first problem. You leaned in, searching the cockpit for somewhere to put your feet. His hands were instantly around you, pulling you down before you had a chance to get any leverage and you tumbled face first into him, one of your knees landing on his thigh, the other leg still hanging out the side of the X-Wing.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Oof</em>, Poe!"</p><p class="p1">He groaned, trying to shift your weight and you felt a muscle in your leg pull in a way that muscle was never intended to.</p><p class="p1">"Poe stop, <em>Maker</em> I-"</p><p class="p1">"If you don’t move we won’t be having any fun for at least a week," he grunted and you suddenly realized that maybe your knee had landed higher than you thought. You braced your arms on the side panels, lifting and twisting your body until you were sitting in his lap rather than kneeling in it. It wasn’t comfortable. At all. One of your legs was bent between the two of you, sideways against his chest with your knee under his chin. The other leg stretched over his shoulder, ankle high in the air behind his headrest. The flight controls were digging into your back and you clutched at his shirt to relieve some of the pressure.</p><p class="p1">"This is-" you started but he cut you off.</p><p class="p1">"Sexy as hell."</p><p class="p1">Your eyes flew to his but he wasn’t looking at your face. He was looking at where your skirt had fallen back and he could see that you’d taken his advice and gone without underwear. You squirmed, trying to get comfortable and Poe helped. Well, "helped." He pulled at the leg pressed to his chest and maneuvered you until both your legs were over his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">"Oh yeah," he moaned, still looking down at you and you arched your back away from the control stick digging into your spine. He made a soft <em>mmph</em> noise, one of his hands sliding around to tuck between you and the offending object.</p><p class="p1">You huffed, letting your head and body fall back, forcing him to catch your weight with both arms. You could hear him laugh but you were staring up at the hangar ceiling. "Well? What now Flyboy?"</p><p class="p1">He pressed a kiss to the inside of your knee, his breath warm and tickling. "This is not exactly how I imagined it."</p><p class="p1">You either. Bent into a 'v'-shape in the cockpit of the X-Wing, your feet poking up into the air behind his head. "Really?" you asked, still limp across his arms, staring upwards. "This isn’t the sexy good time you were dreaming of?"</p><p class="p1">"Come on," he patted your ass, "let’s get your legs under you."</p><p class="p1">You grimaced, lifting your head finally to glare at him. "Close your eyes."</p><p class="p1">His brows drew together, "Why?"</p><p class="p1">"Because this is not going to be attractive and I don’t want you watching me while I do it."</p><p class="p1">"Honey I-"</p><p class="p1">"Close. Your. <em>Eyes,</em>" you said it more forcefully this time, biting off every word and glaring at him. He dutifully closed them, the corners of his lips tilting upwards and if you could reach his face you’d kiss it off of him.</p><p class="p1">Groaning you gripped the edge of the cockpit, pulling yourself forward. You didn’t quite have the strength to lift yourself but Poe was there, hands cupping under you and pushing you upwards until you could get the leverage you needed to hold yourself up by your arms. One of your feet pressed to his shoulder and you heard him grunt but ignored it. This was his fantasy, he could deal with the mechanics of making it happen.</p><p class="p1">Glancing around, you propped your foot on what you hoped wasn’t an important control panel by his left elbow. Finally having some stability, you pulled your other leg towards you, but there was no comparable panel on his right, just smooth steel.</p><p class="p1">"Dammit," you mumbled, crouched and barely holding yourself up on your hands.</p><p class="p1">"Just put your knees by my hips," he offered and you glared at him. He couldn’t see it of course, he was being good and had his eyes closed.</p><p class="p1">"There’s nowhere to <em>put</em> my knees, your hips take up all the space."</p><p class="p1">He frowned, "Don’t make fun of my hips, you know I’m sensitive about that."</p><p class="p1">Rolling your eyes you managed to wedge one knee between him and the side of the X-Wing, hearing him grunt at the sharp pressure. "I’m not making fun of them. I’m stating a fact."</p><p class="p1">You took a deep breath and sent a prayer up before you made your next move. Lunging forward you managed to wrap your hands around the headrest, pulling your chest close to his. You still had one knee up by your ear, your foot propped on the panel. His eyes opened when he felt the seat jerk, his arms wrapping tight behind your back.</p><p class="p1">"Better?" You asked, one eyebrow raised.</p><p class="p1">He looked down at the awkward crouch of your body and you saw his lips twist into a smile. Then his face scrunched up and he started laughing even as he drew you close for a kiss. He tasted like joy and Poe and you loved it.</p><p class="p1">"Okay," he finally said after a minute, leaning his forehead against yours. "<em>Maybe</em> I didn’t think this through."</p><p class="p1">"No no," you corrected, shifting your weight slightly, "this definitely works, I think I just need to…" you lifted your right foot off the panel and quickly shoved your right arm under it and grabbed his bicep. It was even more uncomfortable but the bark of laughter the new position brought from Poe was worth it. "See?"</p><p class="p1">"Stop," he nuzzled his nose against yours, "you’re going to hurt yourself."</p><p class="p1">"Oh that ship has long since sailed," you muttered, wrenching your arm back out and trying to find a contortion that wouldn’t send you to the MedBay.</p><p class="p1">"Maybe if you face the other way?" He asked hopefully and you gave him an incredulous look. "What? I’m just saying that it <em>might</em> work better."</p><p class="p1">"You are lucky I love you," you grumble. "Okay, hold me up while I let go of the headrest. Otherwise I’m going to impale myself on the flight controls and good luck explaining <em>that</em>."</p><p class="p1">He laughed, arms tightening around you and you let go of your death grip on the seat and placed your hands on the sides of the cockpit again. Using your grip and his steadying hold you managed to lift yourself and lean forward.</p><p class="p1">"Oh this is nice," his muffled voice came from between your breasts.</p><p class="p1">"For you," you mumbled under your breath, pushing off with your foot and twisting so you were sitting on the edge of the cockpit, feet propped up across from you. Your knee caught the side of his head as you settled and he made a <em>harrumph</em> noise.</p><p class="p1">"Remind me to wear my helmet next time," he griped.</p><p class="p1">"Do <em>not</em> even start with me Poe Dameron," you cautioned, stopping for a minute to catch your breath, fingers rubbing at the bruise you knew you were going to have on your thigh.</p><p class="p1">His hand came up immediately to the same spot, soothing his fingers over it. "Honey, we don’t have to-"</p><p class="p1">"No," you cut him off. "I said I’d try and by the Maker I will. We will try every way your little heart can think of and when none of them work you <em>never</em> ask me again."</p><p class="p1">You could tell he was trying to hide his smile this time and you took a steadying breath before you twisted again, sliding down his chest and settling into his lap, your back to him and your feet propped up on the control panels. Your knees were bent awkwardly in the air but at least it was a normal amount of awkward.</p><p class="p1">"See?" he murmured into your hair. "This isn’t so bad."</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t actually, not that you were going to admit it. But you could already see the logistical problems in your future. "Yeah, this isn’t going to work either."</p><p class="p1">You could <em>feel</em> him pout, his hands cupping your breasts under your shirt. "Why not?"</p><p class="p1">"Because nothing is lined up."</p><p class="p1">"Just put your-"</p><p class="p1">"Poe I swear if you use the word 'just' with me one more time…"</p><p class="p1">He was quiet for a moment. Then he coughed, "I was going to say if you leaned forward a little?"</p><p class="p1"><em>I love him, I love him, I love him</em>. You repeated the mantra over and over as you searched for a way to wedge your feet around his legs, finally managing to gain some purchase. The flight controls dug into your stomach when you leaned forward and rested your forearms against the control panel. It wasn’t comfortable, not even a little - but you tilted your hips, arching your lower back, and suddenly everything <em>did</em> line up. You could feel it.</p><p class="p1">His hands tugged at your skirt and you felt the cloth sliding across your skin before it came loose and you were bare against him.</p><p class="p1">"Oh yeah," you heard him groan. His fingers wedged between you, trying to unfasten his pants. "Can you move forward-"</p><p class="p1">"No," came your short reply. "There is literally nowhere for me to go. I mean that."</p><p class="p1">"Not even-?"</p><p class="p1">"If I move any further forward I’m going to be riding the flight controls not you."</p><p class="p1">A beat of silence.</p><p class="p1">"That would-"</p><p class="p1">"<em>No,</em>" you cut him off, glancing over your shoulder with a glare.</p><p class="p1">He looked utterly unrepentant. "It was just a thought."</p><p class="p1">"What did I say about that word?"</p><p class="p1">He was thankfully silent, his hands on your hips. You tried to ignore the sharp jutting presence of the flight controls in your stomach, the toggles and switches that were going to leave marks on your forearms from having your weight rest on them. You heard him heave a sad sigh.</p><p class="p1">"Should have taken my pants off before you sat down."</p><p class="p1">"Oh <em>now</em> you’re thinking about the mechanics of this."</p><p class="p1">He pinched your hip and you squirmed. Then, in the saddest voice you’d ever heard from him, "I guess this <em>isn’t</em> going to work."</p><p class="p1">You hung your head for a moment, the controls shifting slightly to jab into your abdomen. Then you huffed a breath of air.</p><p class="p1">"You’re going to have about six seconds to get your pants open. Can you do that?" You barely waited for his reply before you lunged forward, fingers scrambling across the control panel for purchase, lifting yourself just a few inches off of him. The flight controls were hard against your pubic bone, and it probably wasn’t even six seconds before your fingertips gave out and you fell back into his lap with an <em>oof</em>.</p><p class="p1">One of his hands was still there but he managed to wriggle it around a bit. You could feel his nose nuzzle your spine through your shirt. "One more time for me?"</p><p class="p1">"I hate you," you mumbled, trying something different this time. Finding something you could press down on and lift yourself <em>up</em> rather than forward.</p><p class="p1">"You love me," he corrected, hand stroking along your backside and helping you lower yourself more slowly, taking his cock one inch at a time. "You fucking <em>love</em> me and I am <em>eternally</em> grateful for it."</p><p class="p1">It still wasn’t comfortable. But you were used to discomfort. That was part of being at war. Hells you’d even been <em>shot</em>. You could take some annoyances and discomfort for the man who was making the most amazing little noises behind you. Grinding his hips up into yours. One of his hands groped your breast under your shirt, the other trying to guide you against him. But all he succeeded in doing was rubbing the edge of the flight controls into you.</p><p class="p1">"Poe, this isn’t-" you started and he froze, his cock twitching inside you.</p><p class="p1">"What is it?"</p><p class="p1">You pulled his hand forward, turning it so he was covering the edges of the controls with his palm. That was better. Still like being slowly punched in the gut when you rocked back on him a little but at least it didn’t <em>hurt</em>. And you could tell he appreciated it too, his fingers pinching your nipple and his forehead falling to your back.</p><p class="p1">"Are you going to be able to-?"</p><p class="p1">"Not on your life." A huff of laughter and then a groan when you tightened your muscles around him. "But that’s fine by me. This is all for you."</p><p class="p1">"You’re so <em>mmph </em>good to me."</p><p class="p1">"Just remember this the next time I want you to wear something special for me."</p><p class="p1">"I’ll, <em>fuck</em>, I’ll wear anything you want," he promised. His breaths were coming faster, small grunts escaping him while he made what little movements he could in the cramped space. A sudden thought occurred to you and you arched your back a little more, letting him sink deeper.</p><p class="p1">"Black Leader…" you drew the words out on a breathy sigh.</p><p class="p1">He froze, his hand on your breast gripping almost painfully. Then his hips rocked up <em>hard</em> and you felt the breath get knocked out of you. "<em>Fuck</em> say that again."</p><p class="p1">"Fuck me Black Leader." You moaned it this time. Every part of your body might be aching and sore, but between your legs his cock was magic.</p><p class="p1">"Never gonna be able to fly again," he mumbled into your shirt. "Crash every time I think about this." You bit your lip and squeezed down, flexing every muscle you had on him. His answering groan filled the cockpit. His body was hunched over yours, "This is amazing. Fuck, you’re amazing."</p><p class="p1">"Black Leader you feel <em>so good</em> inside me." You cooed the words at him, purposefully making your voice low, breathless.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Fuck</em> I’m going to come." His breath fanned across your spine, hot and harsh even through the material of your shirt.</p><p class="p1">"Come for me Black Leader," you groaned and he did, hips pushing into yours, forcing you into the cockpit controls. You were going to have bruises for <em>days</em> and every one was worth it for the way this man held you and came inside you. Shuddering his pleasure into your body.</p><p class="p1">You both felt and heard his body fall back into the seat, leaving your back cold. Carefully, you shifted your position, pushing off the control panel and moving back. You felt him slip out of you then slide wetly along your ass when you leaned back and settled your head on his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">"If only this seat reclined," you sighed and felt him laugh when he wrapped his arms around you.</p><p class="p1">"If we’re going to make wishes, I wish this damn flight control was removable."</p><p class="p1">You glared down at the offending object, sticking up obscenely from between your spread thighs. A bubble of laughter spilled from your lips and you felt him doing the same, reaching up and turning your head to kiss you. You darted your tongue out to his lick his lip and then jerked in his arms when his hand lifted your skirt again.</p><p class="p1">"Poe…"</p><p class="p1">"What?" he asked, all innocence, his fingers unerringly finding your most sensitive places.</p><p class="p1">"Nothing," you sighed. "Don’t stop."</p><p class="p1">"I wouldn’t dream of it," he whispered into your ear. "You’re so good to me, you know that?"</p><p class="p1">You smile, raising your arms and settling them on the headrest behind him. "I think I might have heard something like that before."</p><p class="p1">He chuckled as he lifted your shirt, cupping your breast even as his fingers continued to tease between your legs. "Hmm? And have I told you today that I love you?"</p><p class="p1">"You know," you shifted slightly and gasped, "I don’t think you have."</p><p class="p1">He kissed your neck, fingers stroking with sure rhythm between your thighs. "I love you."</p><p class="p1">"I love you <em>t</em>-" your voice broke when you came. You heard his satisfied groan behind you, felt him press his face into your neck while you rode his hand through your pleasure.</p><p class="p1">You didn’t move when you came down, just lay against him and enjoyed the soft brush of his fingers on your breast, your stomach, your thighs. He stroked you lightly, occasionally stopping to run his fingers over the marks and developing bruises from where you had been pressed to the controls. He murmured apologies into your ear, so low the words rumbled through you and you sank back into his embrace further - convinced you could fall asleep like this.</p><p class="p1">His voice broke into your gentle reverie. "Now how do we get out of here?"</p><p class="p1">Giggling, you didn’t bother to move. You figured out how to get in. He could figure out how to get out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>